The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more of the smaller components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than previous packages. Some smaller types of packages for semiconductor components include quad flat packages (QFPs), pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages, and so on. Currently, a technique of integrated fan-out (InFO) packages having more compactness is developed and utilized in various package applications.
For example, the InFO package is utilized for packaging a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) chip with an integrated antenna. However, the performance of the integrated antenna still needs to be improved.